Pasio entre dos
by cleg006
Summary: perdi mi cuenta anterior pero aqui estoy de nuevo...Una historia entre yumi y sachiko pero totalmente difernte una es fotografa y la otra escritora que encuentran el amor una en la otra...lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Norman el elegante y tierno gato angora de Sachiko Ogawasara,se estiraba a gusto en el sillon de la sala de esta,logrando asi que su dueña pasara sus manos sobre el rascándole un poco detrás de las orejas.

Ummmm… veo que te gusta verda Norman …

Sachiko se puso de pie y camino hacia la cosina de su casa, Norman la siguió hasta que ambos llegaron frente al comedor .Ella habrio una caja de carton y saco un delicioso pastel de chocolate,busco en una de las gavetas y saco unas velas que coloco sobre el pastel ,luego las la encendio cerro los ojos y soplo las velas del pastel ."Feliz cumpleaños Sachiko" voltio a ver a Norman le dio de comer mientras ella se servia un pedazo de pastel…..

(suspiro) Desearia tener a alguien en mi vida que me hiciera compañía, alguien que llenara mi vida de amor…Norman se quedo mirándola fijamente y ronroneo . Jajajjaja no te ofendas me gusta tu compañía pero la verdad preferiría a un humano igual que yo…

Unos momentos mas tarde sono el timbre de su puerta , Sachiko se dirigio abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con unos bellos ojos color moca, parpadeo dos veces seguidas para observar bien a la persona que tenia frente a ella. Era una hermosa chica alta un poco mas baja que ella, delgada pero con unas curvas bien marcadas donde eran necesarias, unos labios rojos y muy sensuales labios para ser besados pelo claro y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color moca.

Buenas noches saludo Sachiko a la chica que estaba frente a ella, en que puedo hayudarte. Muy buenas :noches saludo la chica con una sonrisa, disculpa tu eres Sachiko ogawasara pregunto. Sachiko la observo un momento y luego contesto. Si soy yo pero tu quien eres nos conocemos .

Disculpame por favor soy tan despistada mi nombre es Yumi Fukusawa y soy amiga de yoko y ella me dijo que había hablado contigo hace una semana para avisarte que vendría .

Ohhh claro discúlpame se me olvido …Si Yoko hablo conmigo y me comunico que vendrías. Pero discúlpame pasa pasa por favor no te quedes ahí afuera, habrio la puerta para que Yumi pudiera ingresar dentro de la casa.

Ven dijo Sachiko a yumi pon tu maleta aquí señalando un sillón grande de madera que había en la sala, Yumi coloco su maleta y observo a Sachiko,esta a su vez le dedico una sorisa y le pidió que pasaran a la sala .Disculpa Yumi quieres algo de tomar un refresco , café,te .

Gracias sachiko me gustaría un un café si no es molestia. Claro no es molestia toma asiento en seguida regreso. Yumi se sento en un sillón con vista hacias la cosina para poder observar a la dueña de la casa. Era una mujer muy bella pensó yumi tenia un pelo largo y negro con un hermoso brillo que le daba un efecto azul, delgada y alta pero a un asi se destacaban sus curvas bajo aquellos pantalones y esa camisa olgada que llevaba , sachiko se volteo y le sonrio, yumi le debolvio la sonrisa con un sonrojo ensu cara. ohhhh pensó yumi tenia los ojos mas azules y bellos que ella hubiera visto y unos labios apetecibles.

Sachiko regreso a la sala con dos tasas de café y dos trosos de pastel… Toma yumi le paso una tasa de café y un plato con pastel. Gracias dijo yumi regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a sachiko .Sachiko le sonrio a yumi y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojiso .

Yumi le dio un sorbo a su vcafe y probo el pastel ,ummmm esta realmente delicioso este pastel dijo yumi me alegro que te guste dijo sachiko es pastel de mi cumpleaños ..OH dijo yumi hablando de tu cumpleaños tengo algo para ti, se puso en pie y se dirijio a su maleta la cual habrio y extrajo una caja de regalo ,toma dijo yumi esto es para ti de parte de yoko me pidió que te dijera que te deciaba un feliz cumpleaños y que te mandaba un gran abrazo y un beso y dicho esto se hacerco a sachiko y le dio un calido abrazo y le beso la tomo por sorpresa a sachiko quien quedo en shock con lo sucedido. Disculpame si te incomode no fue mi intención , no, no, no pasa nada solo que me tomo por sorpresa .

Pero bueno dime que te trae por aquí yumi. La verdad he venido porque tengo una entrevista de trabajo en una revista ya que soy buscar un departamento de renta pero me avisaron sin aviso y no me dio lugar a conseguir donde rentar y entonces youko me dijo que podía hablar contigo que no me preocupra , pero solo serán unos días y prometo no molestarte. Oh no hay problema en que te quedes unos días yumi, y no te preocupes que no eres una molestia para mi. Gracias Sachiko pero dime y tu a que te dedicas. Yo soy fotografa independiente …Ummm que interesante que tipo de fotografía te gusta,Bueno la verdad a mi me gusta toda la fotografía no me dedico a un tema en especial lo que mas me encanta es reflejar la belleza en cada fotografía, y dime yumi solo escribes para revista o hay algo mas .Si la verdad es que estoy escribiendo un libro y pienso poder publicarlo mas adelante … ahhhhh bosteza yumi , bueno creo que estas muy cansada por el viaje yumi ven te mostrare tu habitació sachiko dijo yumi y se puso en pie subio las escalera para seguir a sachiko ,esta habrio una puerta y le mostro la habitación, esta es tu habitación yumi la puerta que esta enfrente es mi recamara y la puerta del pasillo es el baño.

Sachiko disfrutaba de un baño estiraba su cuello bajo el agua caliente para liberar la tencion del cuello masajeo esa zona y enjabono el resto del cuerpo se termino de duchar y embolvio su cuerpo con una toalla se dispuso a salir del baño habrio la puerta y de repente solo sintió un dolor en sus nalgas y sintió el frio del piso bajo su cuerpo pero sobretodo un peso encima suyo, sachiko parpadeo para poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba levanto la vista y vio ese par de ojos color mota viéndola tan asombrada como ella al darse cuenta de la situación quiso levantarse tartamudeando disculpas pero lo hizo tan de prisa que la toalla que traía alrededor de su cuerpo se abrió y callo al suelo, sachiko quedo perpleja contemplando aquel maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y al momento que quiso reaccionar y hayudar a yumi su toalla se abrió también mostrando en todo su esplendor su parte delantera lo cual no paso desapersibido para yumi, que se sonrojo a mas no poder cogio su toalla y entro como rayo al bañ se levanto se compuso su toalla y entro a su habitació en su cama recordaba el hermoso cuerpo de yumi y ese abrazo que le dio de cumpleaños su cara se torno en un rojo intenso y caliente sintió un vacio en su estomago y su corazón galopando a mil,sensaciones que en otra habitación alguien mas experimentaba..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yumi se despertó temprano esa mañana, no pudo dormir esa noche. Al cerrar los ojos le llegaban imágenes de lo que ocurrio en el pasillo frente al baño, recordaba la piel blanca de sachiko, su olor estuvo presente toda la noche en su nariz,sus pecho redondos y bien formados,su vientre plano,sus larguísimas piernas y UHHHH solto yumi y su cara se torno en un rujo intenso y caliente al recoradar, lo que la tubo despierta casi toda la noche .El sexo de sachiko total mente depilado y expuesto .

Termino de alistarse y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigio a la puerta principal y chequeo la hora en su reloj 7:40. La entrevista es a las 8:30 tengo tiempo para un café y tomar un taxi ,al momento de abrir la puerta algo llamo su atención volteo a ver y pudo apresiar al hermoso gato angola acostado en el sillón ronroneando,Yumi camino hacia el le rasco la cabeza y tomo la plaquita para ver su nombre…norman leyó yumi ,bueno norman fue un placer nos vemos luego y salio de la casa.

Sachiko estaba acostada en su cama cuando sono la puerta principal, solto un suspiro tenia horas de estar despierta se había dado cuenta de cada sonido que había hecho yumi en el cuarto de enfrente,cuando salio y se dirigio al baño y en ese momento su mente se lleno de imágenes de la noche anterior ,recordó unos ojos moca mirándola con asombro,unos labios rosa cerca de su boca ,unos hermosos pecho redondos,un vientre plano,una piel blanca,unas largas y delgadas piernas,un trasero redondo y bien firme y no, no, no,no , se dijo asi misma deja de pensar asi que esta pasando contigo porque veo a yumi de esta forma. Es una mujer igual que tu y la acabas de conocer, además que pensaría yumi de ti si se entera de lo que piensas.

Se puso en pie, tomo una ducha, se preparo un café y salio de casa quería ir al parque y tomar algunas fotografías, trataría de estar temprano en casa preparar algo de comer para ella y yumi .Para poder ofrecerle una disculpa y darle asi un juego de llaves. La mañana fue productiva para sachiko tomo muchas fotografías algunas de niños sonriendo,aves volando ,paisajes hermosos y como recompensa un arcoíris sachiko sonrio con satisfacción por lo obtenido. Regreso a casa y cuando estaba por llegar pudo observar a yumi sentada en las gradas de su casa con unas bolsas a la par y un libro abierto entre sus una camisa de seda color gris y unos jean negros a juego con las botas y una bufanda alrededor del cuello, ohhhhh esclamo sachiko que hermosa se ve .

Se quedo observándola y realmente no sabia que sucedia con ella en ese presiso momento yumi levanto su mirada del libro y se quedaron viendo fijamente, hola esclamo yumi. Hola dijo sachiko. Siento haberte hecho esperar aquí afuera yumi. Oh no te preocupes no hay problema además acabo de llegar.

Yumi se puso en pie y sachiko se dirigio abrir la puerta. Yumi pudo observar a sachiko llevaba unas zapatillas bajas unos jeans azules una chaqueta color crema y una camisa blanca,yumi se quedo observando la espalda de sachiko y poco a poco fue bajando la mirada hasta posarla en el trasero de esta,ummm dijo yumi. Sachiko se volteo y pregunto . has dicho algo yumi. Ohhhh no,no,no solo pensaba en voz alta y agacho la mirada para evitar que sachiko notara su sonrojo. Bueno adelante yumi sachiko abrió la puerta para que esta pasara con las bolsas que traí las bolsas sobre la el desayunador y se volteo a ver a sachiko, me he tomado la libertad de comprar algo de comida para las dos espero no te que no yumi gracias por ese gesto y dime que has traido porque huele bien. Bueno he traido ensalada y gordonblue ,saco dos platos de comida y los coloco sobre la mesa del comedor ,le hizo señas a sachiko para que se sentara y asi disfrutar de la comida. Sachiko tomo asiento en la mesa a la par de yumi y probo la comida, ummmmmmm esta delicioso, yumi sonrio me alegra que te gusta. Y asi se dispusieron a disfrutar de su comida.

Sachiko y yumi estaban sentadas en la sala tomando café. Yumi voltea a ver a sachiko y esclama: sachiko si yumi dime. Sachiko quería disculparme por lo de anoche no fue mi intención solo que estaba distraída y no me percate que tu venias saliendo ..heee yo ..lo..siento. sachiko observo a yumi y le enternecio ver la cara de pena que tenia .yumi no te preocupes yo pienso que en realidad fue culpa de ambas porque yo también estaba distraída, se acerco y tomo una mano de yumi entre las suya . ambas se vieron a los ojos y sintieron una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sachiko le sonrio a yumi y pregunto. Como te fue en tu entrevista yumi. Muy bien me han dado un tiempo de cuatro meses para ser la escritora de una columna en su y hablando de tiempo empezare a buscar un departamento que pueda rentar.

Sachiko observo a yumi y le dijo: yumi puedes quedarte aquí ese tiempo si tu quieres a mi me daría mucho gusto tener a alguien mas aquí con quien poder hablar y comer ya que norman no ayuda mucho,jajaja creo que tienes razón con lo de norman sachiko, pero entonces me gustaría que me rentaras la habitación. Pero no es necesario yumi, sachiko por favor no me gustaría vivir aquí y no pagarte por hospedarme. Y a mi no me gustaría cobrarte yumi..pero sachiko…no yumi…estabien tu no me quieres rentar entonces compartamos los gastos de la casa…yumi ya te dije que no es necesario..si yo se pero si no aceptas entonces tendre que buscar donde vivir. Esta bien yumi tu ganas, sachiko se puso en pie y saco de su bolso un juego de llaves y se lo entrego a yumi, aquí están tus llaves yumi. Gracias dijo yumi sonriendo y tomando las llaves que sachiko le estaba dando.

Llegada la tarde yumi estaba escribiendo en su portátil y sachiko estaba revisando varias fotografías que tenia sobre la mesita de la sala,de repente el estomago de yumi hizo un ruido fuerte y esto llamo la atención de a ver el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que era tarde, yumi tienes hambre, un poco no te preocupes solo termino y voy a prepararme algo de cenar. No esta bien termina yo preparare unos sándwich, no,no te preocupes sachiko ya casi termino. Yumi tu trajistes el almuerzo yo hago los sándwich, dicho esto se levanto y fue a la cosina a preparar la cena, yumi la observo y suspiro , un momento mas tarde estaban las dos disfrutando de un sándwich y refresco.

Sachiko dijo yumi, quería saber si tu me podrias acompañar a dar un recorrido por la ciudad para conocer un poco. Claro yumi no hay problema te parece bien mañana . claro que si….es un compromiso entonces. Las dos se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron albergando cada una ilusiones en sus corazones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yumi y sachiko salieron a las 9 de la mañana rumbo a conocer la ciudad, sachiko le fue mostrando poco a poco donde pasaban los autobuses ,los taxis,y distintos puntos de la ciudad. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde habían recorrido casi todo los lugares que yumi necesitaba conocer. Yumi miro a sachiko y la pregunto: sachiko te gustaría ir a comer. Bueno pensaba sugerirte lo mismo vamos iremos a un restaurante muy bueno. Entraron a un restaurante de pastas, mientras esperaban por sus pedidos empezaron una combersacion.

sachiko: dime yumi que te motivo a escribir. Bueno sachiko siempre me gusto leer y siempre pensé que algún dia yo escribiría mis pensamiento o mi forma de pensar para que otras personas pudieran leerlas, y a ti que te llevo a ser fotografa. Bueno primero que todo porque es una forma de poder apreciar las cosas mas de cerca y detalladamente, aprecias su belleza y su forma única y singular. Ohhhh realmente te gusta no dijo yumi. Si dijo sachiko con una sonrisa. El mesero llego con su orden y se dispusieron a comer,al cabo de una hora entre comida y platica estaban satisfechas y listas para partir,sachiko tomo la cuenta y se dispuso a paga. Sachiko déjame invitarte ya que tu me has sido mi guía hoy. Yumi no es necesario hacer esto yo invito,pero yo quiero invitar sachiko, haciendo un puchero muy gracioso. Algo que causo gracia en sachiko y empezó a reir jajajjaa . Mira yumi hagamos un trato yo invito la comida y tu los helados en el parque, yumi sonrio y acepto salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al parque llegaron y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Dime algo sachiko ¿porque vives sola y tus padres.? Mis padres yumi no aceptan mi decisión sobre mi carrera, bueno mi padre no la acepta , mi madre si . Pero en mi familia las mujeres tenemos que acatar las deciciones nos guste o no asi que por eso decidi seguir mis sueños y para hacerlo me vine a vivir sola.¿ Pero como hacepto tu padre esa decisión que tomastes sachiko?. No la acepto yumi pero mi abuela me apoyo y me dijo que siguiera mis sueños y eso hice, lo mas difícil fue dejar a mi madre pero ella viene a visitarme de vez en cuando y compartimos un fin de semana.¿Pero que hay de ti yumi como es tu familia,como has vivido, como seguistes tu sueño,tienes a alguien en tu vida? al momento de haber preguntado eso sachiko reacciono y agacho su cara para que yumi no viera su sonrojo.

Yumi se había deslizado sobre la grama quedando acostada y no noto el sonrojo de sachiko. Bueno mi familia es muy unida, mis padres son cariñosos y aceptan mis deciciones asi como las de mi hermano yuki mi padre es ingeniero y mi madre trabaja en una empresas de contadora, mi hermano esta estudiando relaciones internacionales y esta próximo a principio cuando les dije que quería ser escritora mis padres se lo pensaron y me dijeron que si pero que tenia que saber uno empieza desde abajo y asi fue empece asiendo correcciones en un periódico, luego escribiendo noticias pero lo que mas me gusto fue escribir columnas sobre varios temas, y espero pronto terminar mi novela y publicarla. Y sobre si tengo pareja hubo alguien fue la única persona, yo creía que podía funcionar pero no funciono.

Sachiko quedo viendo a yumi un momento y pregunto.¿porque no funciono yumi ?¿puedo saberlo?Si, si puedes lo que paso esque yo espero encontrar en una pareja comprensión,complicidad pero además de eso quiero sentir mariposas en mi estomago , contar las horas para verla, y saber que siente lo mismo. Se que talvez es pedir o esperar mucho, pero no quiero menos.¿ Y tu sachiko que hay de ti hay alguien en tu vida?

No yumi no hay nadie en mi vida….y sobre lo que acabas de decir no creo que sea esperar mucho creo que es lo que debería haber en las relaciones…. Sabes yo también espero encontrar lo mismo. Tu hermano es menor o mayor que tu. Mi hermano yuki y yo somos gemelos el nacio dos minunos mas tarde, sabes somos muy parecidos es mi versión solo que masculina jajjajajaaj….

¿De donde conoces a youko sachiko? Bueno yumi youko y yo asistimos a la misma escuela y colegio. Ella iba un año antes que yo pero ella se combirtio en mi hermana mayor dentro del instituto y nos tomamos mucho cariño .¿ y tu?Yo conoci a youko por amigas en común . sabes ella hablaba mucho de ti y siempre sentí curiosidad por conocerte, ella siempre decía que tu y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y yo creo que es verdad.

Sabes sachiko pienso ir este fin de semana a una casa de playa que tiene mi abuela y disfrutar de mar, el sol . ¿Qué haras este fin de semana? Bueno la verdad nada ¿Por qué ? te gustaría venir conmigo el fin de semana….. claro porque no tengo mucho tiempo de no ir a la entonces si nos damos prisa hacemos la maleta podemos tomar el tren de las 5 y llegaremos antes de las 7 a la casa de mi abuela..ok yumi vámonos y hacemos la maleta…

A las 4:35 estaban listas con las maletas en la puerta, lista dijo yumi mirando a sachiko. Si dijo esta ya apague lo interuptoras ,cerre la balbula de gas,le deje a norman su comida agua limpia y suficiente. Ok vámonos y se dispusieron a llegar a la estación del tren rumbo a la playa.

El trayecto en el tren fue tranquilo hablaron de muchas cosas en el camino hasta llegar a su y sachiko llegaron frente a una cas de playa de dos plantas con un amplio corredor en la parte alta con vista al mar. Yumi busco en su bolso y saco las llaves de la casa abrió la puerta entro a la casa y le dio la bienvenida a sachiko. Pasa ire a colocar la comida a la cosina y luego iremos a colocar nuestras cosas arriba te parece yumi por mi esta bien. Sachiko observo unas fotografías sobre una mesa se hacerco y al observarlas noto que eran fotografías de yumi y lo mas seguro de su hermano ya que como yumi había dicho era igual a ella solo que en versión masculina. Sachiko observo la siguiente fotografía y sintió que su estomago algo se agitaba era una foto de yumi con una gran sonrisa en su rosto. Realmente se ve hermosa pensó sachiko y con el dedo siguió la forma de la cara de yumi sus mejillas, sus ojos y sus ese momento yumi hablo desde la cosina y sachiko coloco la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigio hasta donde yumi se encontraba .

Listo dijo yumi vamos a la parte de arriba sachiko, tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia las habitaciones. Hay dos habitaciones dijo yumi abrió la primera puerta y para sorpresa de ambos la habitación estaba llena de cajas y bolsas, oh ,no pensó yumi se me había olvidado que mi abuela aquí guardo estas cosas. Ven le dijo a sachiko cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la otra habitación, esta será tu habitación. Sachiko volteo a ver a yumi y pregunto.¿Dónde dormiras tu yumi? Bueno hare un espacio para mi en el otro cuarto o dormiré en la sala. Claro que no yumi dijo sachiko podemos compartir esta habitación es suficientemente grande además, no puedes dormir entre bolsas o incomoda en un sillón. Yumi se quedo viendo a sachiko y segura, si exclamo sachiko con una sonrisa , ok dijo yumi y le sonrio a sachiko.


	4. Chapter 4

apitulo 5

La noche le dio paso a la mañana dos personas estaban acostadas en una cama afuera seguia cayendo una gran tormenta y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Yumi fue habriendo lentamente los ojos,se sentia tan comoda afuera se escuchaba la lluvia caer con fuerza una brisa fria entraba por las redijas de la ventanas se dio vuelta para acomodarse mejor y se dio cuenta que dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y que el cuerpo de otra persona estaba pegado a su espalda y sentia la respiracion tranquila en su nuca y en ese momento recordo todo lo vivido la noche anterior todos los besos que compartieron hasta quedarse dormidas asi como estaban se volvio para poder ver la cara de la persona que dormia con ella, esa que haceleraba su corazon y le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Y ahi estaba esa hermosa cara sus rasgos finos y delicados y esos labias rojos de los cuales se habia combertido en mucha delicadesa beso los labios de sachiko y se levanto de la cama se dirigio al baño a darse una ducha y bajo a la cosina a preparar chocolate caliente y el desayuno para ambas.  
Sachiko se desperto se sento froto un momento sus ojos para despertarse bien y se percato que yumi ya no estaba en la cama con ella, desidio levantarse tomar una ducha rapida y bajar a buscar a la persona que la hacia bajo las escaleras de la casa mira a yumi de espaldas a ella contemplando la lluvia atravez de la ventana,una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la mayor y sin pensarlo se dirigio a ella y la rodeo con los brazos por la cintura y escondio su cara en el cuello de esta. Buenos dias dijo yumi con una sonrisa en sus labios y rubor en sus mejias,como has amanecido?Ummm muy bien y tu? bien prepare chocolate caliente para ambas. Te apetece?Claro pero ante,volvio a yumi y la sorprendio con un apasionado beso, yumi se abrazo al cuello de sachiko y se entregaron al beso.

Yumi y Sachiko se encontraban recostadas en un sillon abrazadas viendo la lluvia por la ventana.  
Algunas vez habias vivido algo asi yumi? Si te refieres a estar con alguien asi como estoy en este momento contigo. la respuesta es no. y si lo que preguntas es si he tenido algun tipo de relacion con otra mujer la respuesta es no sabes tampoco he tenido ninguna relacion con un chico siempre tube muchos amigos cuando estaba es el colegio y en la universidad pero ningunoi desperto este sentimiento en mi como tu,dicho esto se aserco a sachiko y le dio un corto beso en los labios,cuando estudiaba en la universidad me atraia una chica pero nunca le dije nada y fue mejor asi fuimos muy buenas amigas y al final ella se hizo novia de ,mi hermano relacion de ellos duro algunos años pero al final terminaron ella se fue al extranjero perdio comunicacion con mi hermano y tambien conmigo al terminar de decir esto su semblante se torno un poco triste, sachiko la contemplo en silencio pero en su interior sintio un poco de celos de esa mujer que habia despertado cosas en yumi. Y tu sachiko has tenido algun tipo de relacion con alguien? Si estube comprometida con mi primo suguru fue mi primer novio y mi primera ilucion .Al escuchar esto el corazon de yumi latio rapido, ella, sachiko habia estado comprometida con un comprometiron desde pequeños pero amedida creciamos me di cuenta que no era la persona con la que yo queria compartir mi cuando nos conocimos me dijistes que tuvistes una relacion con alguien quien fue? La verdad fue un amigo de la universidad pero yo lo apresiaba mucho como amigo y nunca lo pude ver como algo mas la unica vez que compartimos un beso no fue de mi agrado ni tampoco senti mariposas en el estomago ni contaba el momento de compartir otro beso con como contigo y dicho esto coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de sachiko y la jalo sobre si para compartir un largo beso,amedida se iba besando empezaron a tocarse las puntas de la lenguas dentro del beso.

Creo que nuestro fin de semana sera de lluvia llovera todo el dia de hoy talvez mañana que nos vayamos no llueva tanto y podremos salir a caminar por la playa...

Sachiko decidio tomar una siestra en la tarde,yumi la dejo descansar mientras ella abria su laptop y se disponia a por mas que trato no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea que sachiko estuvo comprometida con un hombre,le gustaran los hombres a sachiko,sera que solo esta confundida...deja de pensar esas cosas yumi ella dijo que no habia sentido nada parecido por nadie. Yo tampoco he sentido esto que siento por nadie yo la AMO  
Esa noche llovio toda la noche y la mañana siguiente llovia tambien por lo cual yumi y sachiko regresaron temprano a su casa de la ciudad.  
Llegaron a las tres de la tarde y al habrir la puerta de la casa norman salio disparado a saludar a su dueña,hola dijo sachiko yo tambiente extrañe mucho y tomo a norman en brasos y lo acaricio yumi tu maleta a tu habitacion y me tomare un baño,creo que me resfriare porque me duele un poco la regreses de tu baño te preparare un te y una aspirinas .Gracias

Pasado veinte minutos yumi aparecio en la sala sachiko estaba viendo la television,te sientes mejor? si ese baño me sento muy bien, se acomodo a la par de sachiko en el sillon y esta la rodeo con los brazos para que recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho,norman se acosto en un costado de yumi y ronroneo para que esta le rascara la acariciaba la espalda de yumi y poco a poco sintio como su respiracion se volvia mas tranquila y supo que se habia quedado dormida sonrio para si misma y le dio un beso en la cabeza


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Sachiko observaba en silencio como yumi preparaba la cama donde ambas dormirian. Puedo hayudarte yumi? Bueno si quieres preparas la cama tu y yo voy preparando la cena o puede ser al contrario tu la cena y yo termino aqui,bien dijo sachiko yo ire preparando la cena .  
Yumi termino de tender la cama y se sento en un sillon que habia en la recamara no entendia que pasaba con ella cuando estaba cerca de sachiko. Que sucede conmigo porque mi corazon late deprisa y no puedo apartar mi vista de sus labios,son tan rojo y me entran unas ganas enormes de besarla y comprobar si son tan suaves como parecen...Agggg que me sucede ...  
En la cosina sachiko estaba preparando la cena,pero tambien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Porque cuando miro a yumi me dan tantas ganas de abrazarla de besarla de protegerla contra todo, es que tiene una cara tan linda y esos hermosos ojos mocha y esa boca que me llama la atencion ...Porque ella despierta esto en mi que nadie antes habia despertado ...nadie ni siquiera el.  
El olor de la cena inundaba la casa,yumi llego hasta la cosina y se encontro con la figura de su acompañante de espaldas y pudo apreciar su forma y atributos, es realmente hermosa... Ummm que bien huele aqui. Bueno me alegra que te guste el olor porque eso quiere decir que tambien te gustara el sabor. Te propongo algo te parece bien si cenamos en la parece una gran idea pero en ese momento un relampago ilumino el cielo y la lluvia comenzo a pues creo que eso sera otro dia porque ya empezo a llover ire preparando la mesa y buscare entre las cosas de mi hermano alguna pelicula que podamos ver, estabien ire sirviendo la cena y preparare un chocolate caliente para acompañar la pelicula.  
despues de cenar se encontraban las dos sentadas en un sillos bajo una manta tomando una tasa de chocolate yumi no encontro ninguna pelicula asi que se dispusieron a combersar. Yumi dijo sachiko esta casa en muy acogedora, si la verdad es que a mi tambien me prace asi cuando eramos niños con mi hermano veniamos mucho aqui a visitar a nuestra abuela, sabes me encanta el mar el sol la brisa marina la verdad es que me gusta todo si no estubiera tan lejos de mi trabajo pensaria seriamente en vivir contemplaba a yumi mientras esta hablaba y cuando se vieron a los ojos sintio que su estomago temblo, sintio un calor en su rostro y solo le sonrio a asu vez quedo maravillada de ver un hermoso sonrojo en la cara de sachiko y cuando esta le sonrio sintio mariposas en el estomago y tambien le sonrio.  
Se encontraban viendose fijamnete cuando un ruido muy fuerte las saco del trance en que se gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas, luego de un momento yumi se levanto y busco una linterna. Saldre a ver que fue ese ruido,estas segura yumi. Claro no te preocupes debe haber sido alguna rama que se quebro. Bien entonces ire contigo. Esta bien vamos. Yumi caminaba adelante alumbrando con la linterna y sachiko iba detras de esta, estubieron revisando los alrededores de la casa y se dieron cuenta que el ruido que escucharon habia sido la rama de un arbol que se quebro y callo sobre otras ramas secas que se encontrabas abajo del arbol,al momento de regresar a la casa yumi se resbalo y callo de espaldas sobre la tierra.  
Yumi exclamo sachiko y corrio a su lado tratando de hayudarla a levantarse . Yumi te encuentras bien ,contestame yumi ,yumi, tocaba la cara de yumi para que le bien sachiko solo fue la impresion de caerme que me dejo en shock y no sabia que me habia pasado pero mirate estas toda mojada y yo estoy toda llena de lodo. Ohhh yumi dijo sachiko y se abalanso sobre esta abrazandolo con fuerza y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios, yumi se quedo quieta al principio pero luego cerro sus ojos y le correspondio el beso el cual poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso.  
Al separarse del beso ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente. Yumi yo pronuncio sachiko. Tranquila dijo Yumi yo tambien queria besarte y sabes creo que podria hacerme adicta a tus labios, me gustas sachiko y me gustas mucho es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y mas en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos pero es asi toda tu me yumi tu tambien me gustas y mucho y dicho esto volbio a besarla con mas pasion,luego de un momento yumi tomo las manos de sachiko y exclamo. Deberiamos entrar a la casa y tomar una ducha caliente o nos resfriaremos te parece, si tienes razon.  
Sachiko hayudo a yumi a ponerse en pie y se dirigieron al interior de la casa a tomar una ducha tu primero yumi yo me duchare luego, esta bien yumi entro al baño y en diez minutos estaba lista salio embuelta en una toalla para que sachiko se diera un baño.  
Al cabo de diez minutos mas estaban las dos acostadas en la cama abrazadas en la oscuridad compartiendo largos besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Quien Llego

Despues de la tormenta viene la calma...

Yumi habre los ojos lentamente,se siente tan bien y no quiere levantarse,esta tan comoda recostada en los pechos de sachiko inundando sus pulmones del aroma que desprende su piel,sus brazos estan rodeando la cintura de esta.

La mañana esta fria,la tormenta paso pero hay una brisa fresca,yumi sube su cara y la coloca en el cuello de sachiko empieza aspirando su olor para luego ir dejando una lluvia de besos humedo.

Ummmm yumi jajajaaja me haces abraza el cuerpo de yumi al de ella para luego verla a los ojos sonreirle y regalarle un tierno dias yumi.

Buenos dias sachiko como dormistes.

Muy bien y tu que tal dormistes.

Bien solo me dueleun poco la espalda de la caida de anoche.

Yumi te duele mucho,puedo ver donde te duele y revisar si tiene algo mal.

Oh no te preocupes,no es nada.

Como dices eso ven muestrame tu espalda,te revisare y te pondre un paño tibio. Yumi se levanto de la cama se puso de espaldas a sachiko y se levanto la blusa para que ella pudiera ver si tenia algun golpe en la espalda.

Sachiko sintio que la garganta se le secaba al ver la blanca y suave piel de yumi,estiro su mano y empeza a palpar la piel de la espalda la reviso con cuidado pero no tenia marcas de golpes,y sin pensarlo ni saber como se encontro besan los hombros desnudos de yumi acariciandole la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Yumi por su parte,se ruboriso al levantarse la blusa para que sachiko le revisara la espalda, al sentir como pasaba las manos en su espalda la dejo si aliento,cerro los ojos para consentrarse y derepente sintio los labios de sachiko sobre su hombro y como le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos,este contacto le erizo la piel y de su garganta salio un pequeño gemido.

yumi:aggggg sachiko espera.

sachiko:yumi, yumi empezo a besar la nuca y el cuello de yumi pasando su lengua en la base del cuello y sus manos tomaron a yumi por la cintura y la pegaron a ella.

yumi no pudo reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta estaba emvuelta en los brazos de sachiko,pero podia sentir los pechos de esta en su espalda

y la lengua de sachiko deborandole el cuello y la sentia como su piel se iba erizando y calentando, como su respiracion se hacia mas pesada y como las manos de sachiko subian lentamente en direccion a sus pechos.

Yumi:Sachiko

sachiko tomo la cara de yumi y la empezo a besarla de una forma apasionada y acalorada introdujo su lengua en la boca de yumi donde empezo una batalla de lenguas,sachiko acariciaba el abdomen de yumi subiendo lentamente pasando por sus costillas que acaricio con sus dedos,hasta que llego a los pechos de yumi,los abarco con sus manos y los apreto suavemente para luego acariciar sus pezones haciendo que yumi rompiera el beso y gimiera con sentia que el corazon se le salia de pecho sus pezones estaban erectos al contacto de dio vuelta quedando de frente a sachiko y se sento a horcadas en las piernas de su cara en las manos y empezo a besarla con pasion,sachiko correspondia el beso de igual manera mientras deslizaba las manos de arriba abajo en la espalda de yumi para al final apretarle el por su parte empezo a deslizar sus manos dentro de la camisa de sachiko, acariciandole los costados hasta que sintio el busto de sachiko.

Lo acaricio como momentos antes sachiko habia hecho con ella,sachiko sentia su cara arder y de su garganta salio un ronco sonrio para sus adentro y busco el dobladillo de la camisa de sachiko para levantarla por sobre la cabeza de ella y asi poder apreciarle los se deleito observando la cara de sachiko cuando ella empezo acariciarle los pechos,aserco sus labios a los de ella y empezo a besarla con besos cortos para luego introducir la lengua y explorar la boca de sachiko.

Sachiko estaba exitadisima con las caricias de yumi sentia su cara arder asi como su cuerpo y un punto exacto entre sus piernas deslizo las manos por la espalda de yumi y las dirigio al trasero de esta para acariciarlo y apretarlo caricia que hizo que yumi arquiara la espalda y dijera su nombre lo cual sachiko aprovecho para besar el cuello de yumi baja a su clavicula y capturar en su boca un pezo de yumi.

Yumi estaba en una burbujas de sensaciones sentia las caricias de sachiko en sus pechos y sus manos abriendose pasa en sus pantalones de dormir escuchaba su corazon latirle fuertemente ...tan fuerte que parecian golpes en la puerta ...golpes en la puerta.

Yumi se tenso y sachiko dejo de succionarle el pezon se quedaron viendo una a la otra con cara de espanto,yumi se bajo de las piernas de sachiko busco su camisa y se la coloco mientras sachiko hacia lo mismo se puso en pie y escucho con claridad que alguien mas estaba en la casa,se hacerco a la puerta de la habitacion y de nuevo tocaron.

Yumi esta a


	7. Chapter 7

Mi version Masculina

Yumi estas ahi.

Sachiko volteo a ver a yumi cuando escucho una voz de hombre.

Yumi se volteo y le hizo señas a sachiko que esperara,abrio la puerta de la recamara y salio,sachiko se quedo esperando sintiendo que los minutos eran horas al cabo de un momento yumi regreso y le dijo que se cambiara que abajo en la sala estaba su hermano yuki y queria presentarselo.

Yuki estaba sentado en el sillon cuando observo que de las escaleras venia bajando yumi acompañada de una hermosa mujer. Detallo la chica que venia junto a su hermana su esbelta figura,su largo cabello llego junto a yuki y le presento a sachiko.

yumi:yuki esta es sachiko ogawasara y en casa de ella es que vivo es amiga de yoko. Sachiko el es mi hermano yuki.

Sachiko:mucho gusto yuki kun es un placer conocerlo.

Yuki:No el gusto es mio sachiko pero no me digas usted dime yuki porfavor,

Tomo la mano de sachiko y la beso galante,sachiko solo le sonrio.

Yumi miro esta escena y le dieron ganas de darle un golpe a yuki,como se atrevia a besar aunque fuera la mano de sachiko.

Sachiko:yumi ire a preparar cafe para los tres mientras tu te pones al dia con tu hermano,sachiko salio rumbo a la cocina.

Dime yumi ya encontrastes departamento. Bueno encontre uno pero sachiko me dijo que ella preferia que siguieramos compartiendo departamento y yo estoy de acuerdo.

Yuki sonrio,bueno me alegro asi cada vez que te visite tendre el gusto de ver a sachiko,yumi lo quedo viendo y sintio su sangre hervir. Tu amiga es realmente bella yumi,tiene un cabello hermoso junto con esos ojos y...Bueno yuki y dime que te trajo por aqui porque fue que vinistes a la casa de playa. Bueno esque se que tu vendrias nunca has podido dejar de venir a la casa de playa es tu debilidad. Bueno eso es verdad y dime piensas quedarte o te regresas hoy. No pienso quedarme aqui dos dias...Yumi sintio unas ganas de sacarlo pero tubo que disimular.

Sachiko regresaba con los cafe y yuki no despegaba los ojos de ella,empezo a servir los cafe y se sento a la par de yumi quedando de frente a empezo a detallar a yuki impresionada del parecido con su hermana,los mismos ojos,color de pelo,color de piel,la mirada de yuki y sachiko se encontro y ella le sonrio entonces yuki se sonrojo,vaya penso sachiko hasta en eso se noto esto y sus celos y yuki empezaron una platica amena donde ambos sonreian, yumi solo observaba en silencio y en su interior pensaba que la historia se volveria a repetir,sentia que no podia respirar bien y envez de sentir agradable el cafe lo sentia amargo.

Sachiko:y dime yuki te piensas quedar aqui. Yuki:si me quedare dos dias,pero creo que tendre que dormir en el sillon porque la tra recamara esta llena de cajas verdad yumi. Yumi:ohh si tendras que dormir en el sillon,Sachiko recuerda que vamos a ir pueblo para comer fuera. Sachiko:claro yumi y tu yuki quieres venir con nosotras, asi aprobechamos para conocernos mas. Yuki:claro por mi encantado. Yumi sintio en esos momentos que ya no podia mas los celos que tenia la carcomian por dentro. Bueno entonces pongamos en marcha me ire a duchar para que podamos levanto y subio las gradas hasta llegar a la habitacion se fue directo al baño y se encerro se metio bajo la regadera y dejo que las lagrimas salieran cuando salio del cuarto de baño sachiko estaba sentada en la cama.

Sachiko:yumi te encuentras bien,te noto extraña pasa algo. Yumi:Eh no solo me duele un poco la cabeza pero no te preocupes me tome un analgesico y se me pasa.

Sachiko se hacerco a ella para besarla pero yumi solo le sonrio y le beso la mejia.

Yumi:ve a bañarte para que podamos salir.

Luego de un par de minutos iban rumbo al pueblo,ahi pasaron todo el dia dando vueltas y conociendo lugares,durante todo el recorido yumi hablo poco y solo se limito a observar a su hermano y a sachiko. Regresaron a la casa ya entrada la noche yumi se despidio y subio a su recamara se coloco su camison y se acosto en un par de segundos sachiko estaba entrando al cuarto,todo el dia tuvo deseos de besar a yumi y poder terminar lo que habian empezado en la mañana recodaba perfectamente cada detalle y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba. entro al baño y se coloco su camison y se acosto a la par de yumi, la abrazo por la espalda y le beso el no tuvo respuesta.

Sachiko:Yumi estas dormida ya. yumi,yumi no hubo respuesta,le beso nuevamente el hombro suspiro y kun es como tu version masculina mi yumi... Una lagrima salio de los ojos de yumi y se perdio en la almohada...


End file.
